Shadow the Hedgehog (Tonipelimies)
Shadow is one of the Fun Pack Characters and (non-playable characters, really) in LEGO Dimensions, from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. Background Shadow is an anthropomorphic hedgehog who was created artificially to be the "Ultimate Life Form". He was created by Doctor Eggman's grandfather Professor Gerald Robotnik on-board the space research station known as the Space Colony Ark. Gerald was funded by the military, but soon after Shadow's creation, they cancelled the research and shut down the Ark, citing that a horrible accident had occurred, but in reality the military attacked the Ark and captured Shadow. 50 years later, Eggman unwillingly released Shadow and convinced him to help with his plans for world domination. Shadow agreed as he was seeking revenge for the death of his only friend Maria Robotnik, who was killed when the military attacked the Ark. Shadow was shown the error of his ways by Amy Rose and he then sacrificed himself to help Sonic the Hedgehog save the Earth from a collision with the Ark. Shadow hurtled towards the planet in his super form and managed to survive, but with serious memory loss. Shadow is fiercely independent and highly motivated and will never stop to achieve his goals, even if it means going up against Sonic. Shadow is capable of matching Sonic's speed and agility and can be stronger than Sonic in terms of combat capabilities, which has caused a rivalry between the two hedgehogs, but despite this, the two have been able to work together. Nowadays, Shadow works with his two closest allies: E-123 Omega, a renegade Eggman robot, and Rouge the bat, an expert treasure hunter who works for an organization known as G.U.N (which stands for Guardian Units Of Nations). G.U.N is the very same military organization which attacked the Ark, but only now Shadow has made peace, and agreed to work with them. Abilities *Acrobatics *Grind Rails *Super Speed *Super Strength *Target (Chaos Spear) *Stealth *Silver LEGO Blowup (Chaos Blast) *Transformation into Super Shadow (Jump and then press interact button to activate) **Invulnerability **Laser Deflection Quotes * "Let me show you what ultimate power is." - Shadow when in combat. *W.I.P. Trivia *Like many Sonic characters, Shadow will die like they does in the Classic games; facing the camera, arms and legs straight out, and a surprised look on his face while falling in front of all the art (or in this game, phasing right through the ground.) * Shadow is voiced by Kirk Thornton, who voices the role in the Sonic Boom animated series and all games released since 2010. * He is the one of only two animal-like characters in the franchise known to use guns in a game, the other being Nack/Fang the Weasel (robots and G.U.N. don't count because of not being animals). * In-game Shadow's eyes are orange while in other games, Shadow's eyes are red. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Characters Category:Customs by Tonipelimies Category:Custom characters by Tonipelimies Category:Fun Pack Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Acrobatics Category:Grind Rails Category:Super Speed Category:Super Strength Category:Target Category:Stealth Category:Silver LEGO Blowup Category:Super Transformation Category:Invulnerability Category:Laser Deflector